Phosphatidylinositol-3-kinases (PI3-kinases) are a subfamily of the lipid kinases which catalyse the transfer of a phosphate group to the 3′-position of the inositol ring of phosphoinositides.
They have a role in numerous cell processes such as e.g. cell growth and differentiation processes, the control of cytoskeletal changes and the regulation of intracellular transport processes (Vanhaesebroeck et al., Annu Rev Biochem. 2001; 70:535-602).
PI3-kinases may play a part in numerous tumours, such as e.g. breast cancer, ovarian or pancreatic carcinoma, in tumour types such as carcinomas of the colon, breast or lungs, but particularly in autoimmune diseases such as Crohn's disease or rheumatoid arthritis, for example, or in the cardiovascular system, e.g. in the development of cardiac hypertrophy (Oudit et al., Circulation. 2003 oct 28; 108(17):2147-52). PI3-kinase modulators may represent a possible method of anti-inflammatory therapy with comparatively minor side effects (Ward and Finan, Curr Opin Pharmacol. 2003 August; 3(4):426-34).
PI3-kinase inhibitors for treating inflammatory diseases are known in the literature. Thus, WO 03/072557 discloses 5-phenylthiazole derivatives, WO 04/029055 discloses annelated azolpyrimidines and WO 04/007491 discloses azolidinone-vinyl linked benzene derivatives. Moreover, the two specifications WO 04/052373 and WO 04/056820 disclose benzoxazine and benzoxazin-3-one derivatives.
The aim of the present invention is to provide new compounds which by virtue of their pharmaceutical activity as PI3-kinase modulators may be used therapeutically for the treatment of inflammatory or allergic diseases. Examples of these include inflammatory and allergic respiratory complaints, inflammatory and allergic skin complaints, inflammatory eye diseases, diseases of the nasal mucosa, inflammatory or allergic illnesses which involve autoimmune reactions or kidney inflammation.